


罪

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi
Summary: ⚠️⚠️⚠️‼️‼️‼️*是万字pwp！1w6的车*内含强迫性行为，dirty talk，失禁描写，体内piss*不仅ooc还三观不正，存粹为了爽*变态病娇拽出没请注意
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 76





	罪

00.  
这是一间狭小的屋子。

没有灯光照亮，漆黑一片，唯一一处光源来自于电脑屏幕。白色的光芒照亮着坐在电脑前的人，脸色本就白皙的德拉科，在这样的灯光照射下显得有几分说不出的诡异。

他的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着屏幕里的人，仿佛要隔着屏幕将自己的所有欲望发泄出去。

屏幕里播放的是一段录像，静音播放让这间阴暗的房间更加诡异。这是一场篮球赛，镜头全程追随着一位黑发少年，像素很糟糕，画面也是时不时被别的什么东西遮挡住，很明显是偷拍来的影像。

随着比赛不断推进，镜头也在不断地拉近着，少年的一举一动都被记录了下来。他因为激烈运动而挥洒着汗水，脖子上的汗珠清晰可见，湿掉的头发紧贴着少年的脸庞，眼镜不知被什么给固定住，牢牢锁定在高挺的鼻梁上，往下则是他泛着红晕的脸颊。

中场休息时间，镜头终于很好地锁定住少年。他坐在板凳上用毛巾随意地擦了擦汗，然后拿起水瓶抬头灌着水。画面突然放大了，噪点铺满着整个屏幕，但是依然能看清少年滚动的喉结与擦着脖子流下的汗水。

“啊……”德拉科发出一声变调的呻吟，他迅速解开了裤子，勃起的性器迫不及待地跳了出来，用手快速套弄着，粗暴的手法把自己弄疼了也不在乎。

德拉科一边看着视频里的少年，一边喘气自慰，嘴里不停念着“波特…波特…波特…波特…”

比赛逐渐进入尾声，名叫波特的少年跳起投进一球，随即兴奋地再次跳着，显然赢得了比赛，他笑得灿烂，占据了整个画面，仿佛屏幕的亮光是由他发出的一般。

就在这时，德拉科一只手拿着鼠标倒退到少年投向决定一球的地方重新播放，加快了另一只手上的速度。少年笑容再次出现时，射精的欲望达到了顶点，德拉科低吼着射了出来，键盘上都不小心沾上了精液。

“哈哈哈…”德拉科的脸扭曲着，他按下了暂停键，画面定格在少年的笑容上，他用沾着精液的手贴上屏幕，将液体摸在上面，正好对着少年的嘴。

这个糟糕又可悲的场景让德拉科再次硬了起来，他站起身，将阴茎对着电脑屏幕的少年，手继续上下套弄，嘴里嘟囔着：“都是你的错…波特…你要对我负责…都是你的错…”

01.  
哈利再一次带领着队伍赢得了冠军，他的名气在学校里也是越来越大，甚至有发生在去上课的路上，因为过多的人向他打招呼而迟到的事情。

实力固然是人气旺盛的原因，但是哈利如此受欢迎，很大一部分也是由他的性格造成。他胜不骄败不馁，为人处事又有着不属于他这个年纪的圆滑，对待每一个人都是那么热情。

人气火爆带来的却不只有好处，暗中嫉妒鄙夷哈利的人也不在少数，不过敢于正面与哈利对着干的只有德拉科。倒不是说德拉科有多么直率，只是他对于哈利的厌恶比较严重罢了，不过这只是从外人的角度看来。

事实上，德拉科疯狂地迷恋着哈利，甚至于能为哈利一个笑容而勃起。

这当然没有任何人知道，毕竟德拉科将这些情绪隐藏得完美极了，其他人从他们的关系里也不可能猜想出这点心思。

在哈利入选校内篮球队前，德拉科一直都是稳定的前锋，直到哈利转学到这间学校，他的地位一落千丈。在一场比赛中，因为他的心态不平衡，注意力完全不在比赛上，摔伤了腿，虽然走路没有大碍，但是想要在篮球比赛里维持状态是不可能的了。

按照正常人的思维，肯定都认为德拉科会恨透了哈利，事实上他也是如此表现的，处处与哈利作对，死咬着他的一些失误不放。背地里的德拉科却像是拥有了第二人格，对哈利的痴迷会惊讶到任何人。

德拉科的电脑文件专门为哈利留了一块地，里面满满当当的视频与照片，有哈利比赛的，也有各种日常的，甚至连较为隐私的都有。他的床上甚至有一套哈利的训练球衣，偷回来的时候就没有洗过，上面满是汗液与精液的味道。

获取这些信息的途径对于德拉科来说很容易，依仗自己前篮球队员的身份，以及队里的一些朋友，在更衣室和洗澡间出入根本不会引人注意。倒是因为德拉科的经常出入，许多人认为他是放不下对篮球的热爱，纷纷对他表示了同情。

侵占哈利的渴望在德拉科心里越来越膨胀。在一次课间相遇，德拉科闻到哈利身上独特味道时，一下子硬得生疼，这个渴望彻底爆发了。如果不是周围人太多的话，德拉科一定会将哈利扯入厕所一顿猛操。

于是，一场有预谋的强奸开始执行。

哈利在赢得比赛之后的一个星期反而会自己一个人留下来加训，想借以提醒自己不能骄傲，还要努力。德拉科当然知道他的这个习惯，所以将目标日期定在只有哈利一个人在球场上训练的时候。

德拉科依然留着更衣室的钥匙，他熟门熟路地走到了哈利的柜子前，惊喜地发现居然没有上锁，柜门只是虚掩着。只是如此便让德拉科兴奋起来，但是他却保持着冷静，在更衣室与洗澡间走了一圈确认没有人后，才去打开哈利的柜子。

里面是哈利的书包与校服，德拉科咽了咽口水，将哈利的校服拿了出来，随后深深将脸埋了进去，贪婪地吸取着哈利的味道，下半身支起的帐篷仿佛随时都要撑破裤子。

德拉科本想忍着将所有欲望发泄到哈利身上的，但是他此时再也憋不住，脱下裤子，拿着属于哈利的校服套上自己的阴茎便开始撸动，就像对待那套偷来的球衣一样。

等到哈利结束训练，回到更衣室时，他看见的是露出性器的德拉科以及沾着精液的他的衣服。瞬间占据大脑的只是茫然，随即羞怒起来，他一把夺过自己的衣服，上面的痕迹让他一时间被各种情绪包围，只觉心口有枚炸弹想要爆发，却被堵着无法发泄。

“你在干什么！”哈利脸色发青，他不知道自己该对这幅场景做出什么反应。

而德拉科却丝毫没有一个被抓包的人该有的羞愧和不知所措，他看起来很冷静，如果不是裸着的下身，他一句“不是我干的”，哈利或许也会相信。

在这种情况下，德拉科竟然笑出了声，看着哈利又红又青的脸色，只觉得十分满意。他将衣服夺走随意扔到了一边，将哈利推到了柜子上，还十分绅士地护住了哈利的后脑勺，一点也没有一个变态的自觉性。

“波特，跟我做爱吧。”德拉科凑到哈利脖子间闻起了他的味道，甚至伸出舌头舔了一把，仿佛汗液很美味一样还舔了舔嘴巴。

“你有病吧！变态！”哈利的脸爆红，因为这轻浮的话与举动而气愤又羞耻，伸出手想要推开德拉科，却被对方轻而易举化解了，并顺势抓住他的双手手腕压在两旁，德拉科整个人都压了上来。

两个人身子紧贴在一起，私密部位也是亲密接触着，即便隔着布料也能让哈利清晰感受到对方的东西。德拉科再一次硬了，他动着腰部上下用自己的阴茎蹭着哈利的，并笑着道：“别害羞，我会让你爽的，我想操你很久了，波特，跟我做爱吧。”

“想都别想！”哈利咬牙切齿，但是他知道自己在德拉科的举动下起了反应，脸更是发烫起来，而德拉科也感受到了哈利已经半硬了，笑得很是开心：“你是第一次吧？太好了，你的第一次是我的，我会好好对你的。”

哈利心跳得很厉害，一方面因为眼下的场景而不停挣扎，一方面又在控制不住想象起了和德拉科做爱的场面。所有反抗都是下意识做出的，本就因为高强度训练而精疲力尽的哈利，此时在下风更是不敌德拉科。

“放开我！马尔福，你到底想怎么样？！”哈利很清晰地判断出了眼下的情况对他很不利，只能寻求心理上的对策，打算能拖一会是一会。

不过德拉科像是知道他的意图般，没有理会他，一手扣住了哈利两手手腕，另一只手一把将哈利的裤子与内裤一同扯下。至此，两个人的性器已经没有任何阻碍地触碰在了一起，德拉科一只手手掌将两根性器握在一起，边微微动腰边上下撸动，此时对于哈利之前的问题反而反问道：“你觉得呢？”

哈利真的不知道该做些什么了，双眼盯着两个人贴在一起下身，大脑一片空白，只觉得有些缺氧，开始大口喘气。趁着哈利发呆的时候，德拉科突然松开了他的双手，跪在了地上，将哈利凭着本能已经挺立的肉棒含在了嘴里。

“啊……马尔福！你……”哈利反应过来时已经做不出什么反抗了。纵然双手已经解放了，但是自己的要害可是在对方嘴里，他可不敢轻举妄动，只是通过下身的反应下意识地抓着德拉科的头发。

德拉科已经将这视为纵容了，开始卖力吞吐着哈利的家伙，双手也不闲着，抚摸着双球与嘴巴照顾不到的部分。哈利的喘息又像是鼓励一样让德拉科更卖力了，即便他的下半身硬得紧，也丝毫没有去理会。

不大会，从未体验过如此感觉的处男哈利就高潮了，精液全数射进了德拉科嘴里。被快感侵袭的哈利释放后双腿一软，正好被站起的德拉科接到了怀里，就这么吻了上去，蛮横地撬开了哈利的唇，就着哈利刚才射出的液体交缠，像是要分享这个美味一般。

哈利再次挣扎起来，但是本就没有什么体力的他经过一阵高潮，更是毫无悬念地被压制着。德拉科强硬地将哈利抵在柜子上，毫无章法地强吻着怀里的人，手上也不闲着，一只手不停游走在哈利身上，最终往屁股中间挤去。

最终一根手指就这么塞进了哈利体内，在里面以侵略者的身份肆意搅动。这时哈利急了，找到机会用力咬向德拉科的嘴唇，连血都咬了出来，可是德拉科依然没有任何松动，反而吻得更加用力，第二根手指像是惩罚哈利一样，在没有丝毫准备的情况下就这么挤了进去。

德拉科也是没有实战经验的，只知道要扩张，但是手法还是粗暴的，这时强塞进去的两根手指只让哈利感受到了疼痛。幸好就在氧气耗尽时，这个糟糕得甚至不能被称作吻的嘴唇触碰也停止了，让哈利可以稍微喘口气。

忽然之间，德拉科抽出了手指，将哈利整个人抱了起来，将他放到了地上躺着，期间又将哈利的衣服粗暴地取了下来，连同他的眼镜一同扔到了一旁。

这下哈利彻底裸露在了德拉科面前，下半身的感觉更加强烈起来，于是他再也忍不住，将哈利的双腿分得大开，扶着自己的肿胀的阴茎对准哈利的后穴。

这时的哈利彻底清醒过来，瞪大了眼睛，他知道再不阻止的话，他就要被德拉科给强奸了。哈利开始不顾一切地反抗，他利用双手往后退着，并想用腿将德拉科踹开。

结果依然是失败。他的脚踝被德拉科抓住顺势将他整个人扯得更近了一些，德拉科再没有拖延，直接将阴茎整根埋进了哈利体内。

“……啊……出去！快给我出去！马尔福你个混蛋！”哈利疼得叫了出来，只觉得浑身难受得不行。刚才德拉科的扩张根本可以忽略不计，此时的进入又是如此粗暴，哈利觉得自己的视线已经模糊了，双手锤着地面做着无用的挣扎。

德拉科此时也好不到哪里去，哈利夹得他太紧了，加上他的不配合，德拉科被夹得也是疼。但是德拉科却不理会，因为他盼着这一刻已经梅林都不知道有多久了，他内心被极度的满足感所撑涨，眼睛里只有两个人的交合处。

他喘着气握着哈利的腰硬生生开始了冲撞，整个人沉浸在终于和哈利结为一体的极大喜悦中，连疼痛都被当成了愉悦。

在野蛮地抽插了一阵后，德拉科拨开哈利挡着脸的双手，愕然发现哈利眼眶泛红，泪水顺着眼角流下，鼻尖粉红粉红的，竟是落泪了。因为倔强心理，哈利愣是咬着牙一点声音也没有发出过。

“……波特？”德拉科突然变得手足无措起来，腰部动作也骤然停止，胡乱用手去抹哈利的眼泪。

“滚开！少装好心！”哈利吼道，哭腔让他的声音一点威胁都没有，“我恨你，马尔福！”

“对不起对不起，是我弄疼你了吗？”德拉科着急了，仿佛他是哈利的恋人一样关心起来，见哈利扭过头不再理他，更是不知道如何是好。“是我不好，我不是故意的要让你疼的，哈利……”

“你放屁！你在强奸我！马尔福，别再假惺惺了，也不准喊我的名字！这一切已经够恶心了。”哈利转过头，本就泛红的眼睛现在因为愤怒更是红得吓人。

德拉科不知如何安慰哈利，只能低头想要去吻他，却被接下来响亮的一巴掌给打懵了。他耳边清晰地听见这清脆的巴掌声是怎样在空荡的更衣室里回荡的，他觉得这巴掌是扇在了自己心上，五脏六腑跟着脸一起疼。

“对不起对不起对不起……”德拉科喃喃自语，像是说给自己听一样小声，“我不是故意的，我爱你，哈利，我太爱你了，太想要你了……你不知道我想这一刻想了多久……我太爱你了……”

“你这不是爱，这叫自私，你只想着你自己，你爱的只是你自己。”哈利没有再看德拉科，望着天花板，冷冷得说着。

“不是的！不是的！这都是你的错！如果不是你，我也不会变成这个样子！我要证明给你看，我会慢点的，我会让你舒服的！”德拉科咬着下唇，刚才被哈利咬破的地方重新出了血。他双手握着哈利的大腿，重新调整姿势，慢慢地挺动腰部。

对于德拉科对自己意思的曲解，哈利已经没有心情再反驳了，他就这么咬着唇不让自己发出一点声音，屈辱地承受着一下下的撞击。

德拉科果然放轻了动作，阴茎缓慢地退到入口，又慢慢地往深处捅，紧致的内壁贴合着粗大阴茎的轮廓，被操得大开大合。感受到抽插因为开始分泌的淫液而顺畅时，德拉科加快了速度，肉棒与内壁的摩擦也慢慢产生快感。

就在德拉科再一次加快速度时，哈利的一声呻吟从嘴角漏了出来，身体也发着抖。德拉科突然欣喜，他知道自己操对了地方，于是将哈利的双腿搭在自己的肩上，双手撑在他腰部两侧，开始往刚才的地方抽动。

“啊啊……快停下……”哈利终于开口，突如其来冲击着他的的快感，与还未散去的疼痛交织在一起，让他额头开始冒汗，手紧紧握着拳头，快要承受不住。

“真的吗？你明明很爽的吧？鸡巴都硬了。”德拉科笑着道，随后抽出一只手弹了弹哈利翘起的阴茎。哈利羞得再次红了眼，正想开口骂几句，却被德拉科突然加速地冲撞操得变成了暧昧的呻吟。

“你看，我都说了会让你舒服的，这下相信我了吧？”德拉科对于哈利的呻吟很满意，为了更好地操干，他重新握着哈利的双腿成M字压在两侧，用力撞得哈利身子往上顶，然后又被德拉科按回在肉棒上，猛烈地一下下深入。

两位都是处尝性事的少年，平常的手淫与真枪实战的感觉真的无法比，在快感的冲击下，没过多久，两个人几乎是同时达到了高潮。

哈利控制不住地颤抖，腰部不自觉挺高了，后穴带来的刺激甚至让他前端未经触碰的情况下射了出来，全数喷在了自己的肚子上，而德拉科也没有忍住射进了哈利体内。

二人因为高潮之后的疲惫喘着气，哈利更是累得不行，头发全被汗水浸湿，算起来，这已经是他短暂时间里的第二次高潮了，相比第一次还要更猛烈。

德拉科趁着这时抱着哈利亲吻，在唇间依然没有得到配合时，他也不恼，继续往下吻去。从嘴角开始边吻边舔，在脖子间吮吸着留下自己的痕迹。哈利没有反抗，实在是他没有力气了，加上还在消化着高潮的余韵，就任由德拉科对他身体进行侵犯。

看着哈利脖子都是自己种下的吻痕，德拉科又兴奋起来：“你是我的，哈利，我们做爱了，你是我的人了。”而德拉科的下半身可是从未拔出来的，这会又硬了起来。

哈利感受到体内那物的变化，脸色瞬间变了，叫道：“你爽够了吧？快拔出去！”

“不行，我怎么都要不够你啊，都是你的错……”德拉科年轻气盛，对于性爱好像有使不完的精力，没有休息多久又再次动起了腰，“为什么这么抗拒呢？你不是很爽吗？都被我插射了。”

“闭嘴！闭嘴！闭嘴！”哈利觉得自己要被逼得疯掉了，明明是在被强奸着，却爽得高潮了两次，甚至被人给插射了。羞耻感充斥着哈利，这让下半身重新袭来的快感更加无法忽略，德拉科像是掌握了窍门一样，每一次的撞击都能蹭过那个令哈利疯狂的点。

刚高潮完的甬道却好像很欢迎德拉科一样，吸得他也喘起了气，“看吧，你下面可是很喜欢我的肉棒，吃得多爽啊，都有水声了，波特，你被我操得爽出水了都。”

“操你的马尔福！闭嘴！”哈利起身一拳砸在德拉科身上，但是德拉科却好像很开心，顺势将哈利搂入怀里，本就无力的哈利更是无法挣脱。

两个人的身子紧紧贴在一起，上身汗水交叠，下身液体相融，交合处一片狼籍。随着德拉科的抽插，先前射进去的精液被带着流出洞口，与分泌的黏液一起，被撞击出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，好想在与那不可忽视的肉体相撞声交相呼应着。

这个姿势让哈利觉得德拉科插得更深了，每次都顶到了最里面，很好地照顾到了每一个地方，他甚至能感受到德拉科的阴茎在里面是怎样横冲直撞的。

快感让哈利觉得里面好痒，他的大脑开始无法思考，被干得只能抱着德拉科，连睾丸碰撞到后穴入口的感觉都是那么得舒服。

再快点、再快点、太痒了，再操快点……

哈利已经沉浸到这场交合中，他已经感受不到疼痛了，实在是太爽了，爽到哈利对于德拉科的速度都有些不满意。

德拉科紧紧抱着哈利，双手托起了他的屁股，让阴茎退得更开，坐下去时能一下整根吞没。臀部柔软的触感让德拉科忍不住揉抓着，然后用力在上面拍了一巴掌，这举动让吸着肉棒的穴道瞬间收紧了，德拉科也没有忽略哈利的细微颤抖。

“喜欢被打屁股？原来你这么骚啊。”德拉科笑了，立马双手并用拍打起哈利的臀部，这细腻柔软的部位哪禁得起这等拍打，上面已经留下了红印。

哈利这次却说不出话来反驳，因为他真的舒服得颤抖，他能感受到德拉科拍他屁股时，他里面开始流出更多的液体。德拉科也没有给他机会反驳，他转头捕捉到了哈利的唇，打算与他交换一个深沉的吻。

接吻的同时，德拉科也没有停下腰部动作，他开始加速顶着哈利，而后者被操得摇摇晃晃，双手下意识寻求平衡抓紧着德拉科，在他的后背留下一道道抓痕。

哈利爽的同时，也没有忘记自己是被强奸的，于是随着快感的堆积，羞耻感也不甘落后，这反倒令哈利更加敏感。他控制不住想要喘息，但是德拉科却不肯放过他，连氧气都要给他剥夺去了。哈利情不自禁张着嘴，任由德拉科的舌头在他口腔里掠夺着。

“你这个样子像极了欠操的母狗，我以前居然没有发现你这么骚。”见到哈利被他操得动情的样子，德拉科只觉得越来越兴奋，阴茎都肿胀得充了血一样。

他没有再忍着自己的欲望，双手握着哈利的腰，把他固定在自己的阴茎上，加快了速度，又疾又有力地冲击，哈利的阴茎也因为二人紧贴的身躯受到了摩擦。

而随着愈发猛烈的操干，哈利已经叫都叫不出声，他最后的挣扎只是不停抓着德拉科的背，他现在很想让德拉科停下来，他受不了这份快感，再这样下去他觉得自己要失去理智了。

这次哈利先一步达到高潮，他后穴痉挛着，强烈的快感从尾椎骨袭向全身，颤抖着射到两人身上。德拉科也因为哈利高潮猛烈收缩的内壁而被刺激得缴械，这下哈利体内的精液已经因为有阴茎的挤压而无处可去，顺着入口直往外漏。

两个人一起倒在地上喘气休息，这次德拉科没有过多留念，将自己的性器给抽了出来，这使得体内的液体也流出一大部分，这奇妙又羞耻的感觉让哈利又颤抖了一下。

德拉科紧抱着哈利，又一次上前要吻他。这次哈利居然开始给予他回应，这令德拉科欣喜若狂，正想更深入的时候，肚子传来一阵疼痛。

哈利用膝盖向德拉科的腹部猛撞过去，趁着他吃痛的时候急忙起身，飞快地拿起自己的衣物冲出更衣室。他迅速穿好衣服后，疯了般开始跑，好几次因为双腿发软而差点摔倒，就这么一路冲回了家里。

回到家后，哈利直奔浴室。他奔跑的时候还能感受到后穴被操开的异样，以及德拉科的精液往外流的感觉。他脱下衣服，看着自己内裤上的痕迹，以及自己大腿上的淫液与精液，刚才的一幕幕不停在脑海中回放。

他开起了花洒，将浑身的汗冲掉的同时，也想要将刚才发生的事情全部冲洗干净，可是他根本做不到。特别是当哈利自己将手指伸进后穴，清理德拉科射进他体内的精液时，他脑海里回荡的是他被操得神智不清，甚至想要德拉科再操快点的画面。

哈利一夜无眠，他躺在床上无法入睡。在这件事之前，他其实是对德拉科有好感的，如果德拉科正常向他表白，他很有可能就这么答应了，没想到事情的发展居然如此失控。

德拉科因伤而无法再次站到球场，哈利一直有点自责，他深知德拉科那场比赛的心不在焉是因为自己的出现。尽管身边的朋友告诉他这与他无关，但是哈利身为一位球员，他很清楚如果这种事发生在他身上会有多么大的打击，所以平日对于德拉科的各种打压他都没有生气。

尤其是德拉科对他说的，这都是他的错。这时的哈利觉得自己应该是愤怒的、耻辱的，可是他却感觉不到这种情绪，他不知道应该做何反应，也不清楚现在德拉科对于他到底是何种存在……

02.  
本想请假一天的哈利最终还是来到了学校，在大夏天里穿着高领衣服的他，引起了所有人好奇的侧目。

一天下来，提心吊胆的哈利生怕遇见德拉科，他对于这件事该怎么处理依旧是毫无头绪，所以想离德拉科远远的。

然而直到放学铃声响起，哈利都没有碰见过德拉科，反倒是被秋·张给留了下来。

“哈利，其实我一直都很喜欢你，能不能做我男朋友？”秋·张将哈利带到一个人少的角落，红着脸向他告白。

而哈利的心情却完全不在这上面，因为他看见德拉科正慢慢向他们走过来。

“你怎么了？哈利？”秋·张见哈利迟迟没有回复，心里更是紧张，结果话刚问出口，她就被哈利扯住吻了起来。

哈利根本不清楚自己为什么要吻秋·张，他对她根本没有兴趣，只是德拉科面无表情的脸让他紧张之下，就这么做了，完全没有想清楚接下来该怎么办。

德拉科的行动却很好帮他解决了这个问题。哈利被德拉科一把扯过，差点就要带着秋·张一起摔倒，他磕磕绊绊被德拉科扯着一直往前走，从被抓着的手腕上的力度来说，德拉科生气了，而且是愤怒的那种。

两个人可以说是在逆行，所有人都在往校门口走的时候，他们在往里走。在众多目光的注视下，德拉科把哈利带到了卫生间，推进了一个小隔间。

随着德拉科上锁时的那咔一声，哈利的心跳加速，他不知道接下来会发生什么，昨天被强暴的场景再次闪过脑海，他赶紧甩掉，因为他生怕自己会勃起。

“她是谁？”德拉科不再是没有表情的模样，他眉头紧皱，压低的声音里可以感受到他的怒火。

哈利强作镇定，尽量让自己的声音显得平静：“跟你有什么关系？你不是都看见了吗？”

德拉科额头的青筋都要跳出来了，他一把将哈利推到墙上，捏着他的脸在他的唇上胡乱吻着。这次的哈利可不是那么容易被压制的了，他用力一推就挣脱了德拉科。

“你们做了吗？”德拉科低者头，看不出表情。

“做了。”哈利撒谎了，他只是不想顺着德拉科的意。

“为什么要这么做？”德拉科抬头，眼睛红得吓人，一副随时要哭出来的样子，“你明明是我的人了，为什么还要和别人做爱？我那么爱你，你怎么可以这么对我？”

这幅模样的德拉科让哈利愣住了，他不知道德拉科会有这样的一面，心里居然觉得有些可怜。可就是这么一愣，德拉科重新扑了上来，哈利就这么夹在了墙与德拉科之间。

“大热天的，难为你穿着高领了。你跟她做的时候，她没有看见你脖子上的痕迹吗？那个愚蠢的婊子不知道这代表着什么吗？”德拉科挤出一个难看的笑容，“一定是昨天做的还不够，那么我们就多做几次，直到你知道你属于谁为止。”

“滚开，我不属于任何人。”哈利想再次推开德拉科，但这次却被德拉科先一步抓住了下体，瞬间僵住了。

德拉科迅速脱下了哈利的裤子，将他反身压在墙上，一只手抓住他的手腕反扣在背后，一点前戏都没有就强硬地挤了进去，并说：“这是你的惩罚。”哈利疼地倒吸了一口气，还没有缓过神来德拉科就发疯似地开始操他。

“快点停下来！你——”哈利话还未说完，就被德拉科捂住了嘴。

“有人进来了。我倒是无所谓，但是我猜，你不想被别人发现你正翘着屁股吃鸡巴吧？”德拉科压低声音在哈利耳边说着。

这么静下来，哈利的确听见有人在走动，顿时强忍着不发出声音。结果德拉科不饶人，捏着他的双臀玩弄，又把它们掰开，露出哈利可怜的、被操得发抖的穴口，一口气退到出口，然后用力一顶，整根全部塞进。

“唔……”哈利自己捂住了自己的嘴，生理性眼泪硬生生被操了出来。

德拉科对于哈利的表现很兴奋，再次缓慢地抽出后整根顶入，看着哈利颤抖忍住不叫出声的样子，他觉得自己鸡巴更硬了，心里开始咒骂为什么那人这么久还不离开。

关门声最终还是响起了，哈利松了口气，但是瞬间被德拉科一个用力的顶撞给干得叫出声。德拉科像是忍了很久一样，抓住哈利的双手开始疯狂进出。

“……哈啊……慢点……该死的……”哈利在疼痛之余感受到了快感，两种感觉交织得让哈利承受不住，他身子软了下来，如果不是被德拉科死死钉在他的性器上，他可能早就摔倒了。

“这可是惩罚，怎么能顺着你的意思呢？”德拉科偏偏在这个时候加快了速度，腾出一只手将哈利的脸按在冰凉的墙上，黑框眼镜被挤得歪在脸上，“那个婊子知道你被我操成这个样子吗？你跟她做爱的时候有那么爽吗？”

“闭嘴！”哈利羞耻地整张脸涨红，他被操得勃起了，德拉科把他干得往墙上挤，可怜的被无视的阴茎一下下蹭着冷冰冰的墙，居然产生了快感。

“你操墙操得挺爽的啊。”德拉科将哈利这幅模样尽收眼底，“你就是这样一边操着那个婊子，一边流着水想吃鸡巴的吗？”

污言秽语让哈利直想把自己的脸藏起来，可是德拉科却扯着他的头发将他们之间的距离拉近，生怕哈利听不见一样要在他耳边说：“波特，你告诉我，是你的水流得多呢，还是那个婊子流得多呢？我想应该是你吧，我可没听过谁被强奸还爽得拼命流水的。”

“闭嘴！”哈利觉得自己要晕过去了，德拉科说话的同时可没有放慢操他的动作，他在这种刺激下浑身控制不住地发抖，却被德拉科一巴掌拍了屁股。

“你知道你的屁股自己翘起来去吃我的鸡巴吗？骚得我都想把你操死在这了，其实你才是婊子吧？被打屁股就兴奋得直流水的欠操婊子。”德拉科似乎觉得在言语上羞辱哈利很过瘾，不停在耳边刺激着他。

结果哈利就这么猝不及防高潮了，精液全数射到了墙上，发抖得像是被电击了一样。德拉科惊讶了一会，开始放肆得笑，哈利的这一高潮就像回应了德拉科的话：我就是欠操的骚婊子。

哈利当然知道自己做了什么，可是他真的无法控制，听着德拉科拿脏得不行的话来羞辱自己，羞耻又兴奋，就这么猝不及防高潮了。德拉科没有再说话，可是他的笑声却像极了对他的嘲讽。

“真没想到啊，波特你居然这么淫荡。”德拉科笑着说，“不过你可别想着休息，别忘了，我还没有射呢。”

德拉科依旧拽着哈利的头发，粗暴又毫无章法地猛干着他，好像是一定要让哈利疼得叫出声他才满意。

“你现在的模样就像一个廉价的妓女，被人随意地在厕所里强暴，真是难看极了。如果被那个婊子看见的话，一定会后悔和你上床的吧？”

“…别说了…呜…”哈利觉得自己喉咙哑了，头发被德拉科扯得生疼，后穴也被这么粗鲁地对待，屁股都被撞红了。

“为什么不能说呢？你别忘了这是你背叛我的惩罚，我决不允许我的人和别人做爱。”德拉科脑中克制不住地想象着哈利与秋·张做爱的画面，想象着哈利的阴茎插进那个女人的身体，两个人合为一体。

他愤怒极了，突然松开扯着哈利头发的手，被操得身体发软的哈利顿时倒了下去，德拉科却没有扶着他，任由他被自己干得摇摇晃晃。

哈利双手撑着地，他的眼镜掉到了地上，但是他依然模糊地看见自己的阴茎跟着德拉科抽插的频率晃动，而张开的双腿被德拉科肆意粗暴地侵犯着。

德拉科开始抽打哈利的屁股，啪啪的声音清脆又响亮，整个盥洗室里都能听得一清二楚。哈利觉得自己要支撑不住了，他抬手扶着墙想起身，那个姿势让他大脑充血难受。

“别乱动，我要射了，刚刚的姿势方便你后面的嘴全部吞下去。”德拉科将哈利按了回去，双手握着他的腰开始进行最后的冲刺。

哈利觉得自己前面想要释放，但是又与射精的感觉不同，慌慌张张想要爬起来。他刚扶着墙抬起头，德拉科就猛地一顶他，将精液全部射了进去。

“放开我…快…！”哈利用力喊着，他觉得前面的感觉要憋不住了，结果德拉科不依不饶，射了之后还要抽动两下。

结果就是这么一抽插，哈利又高潮了，只不过前面射出的不是精液，而是黄色的液体——他尿了出来。两个人一时间都惊讶得没有反应，哈利想快点停下，结果他就这么一直在德拉科的注视下尿着，像是控制不住小便一样。

“你被我操失禁了？”德拉科语气里尽是不确信，又有着难以言喻的兴奋。结果哈利没有回答他，整个人像是失去骨架一样要往地上倒，德拉科急忙扶起了他，一看，哈利这是晕了过去。

03.  
等到哈利醒来时，他发现自己浑身赤裸，躺在一间陌生的房间。

他用手撑着身子要起身，却听见旁边传来做爱时的身体碰撞声，他猛地朝声音方向望去，就看见旁边的电脑屏幕上播放得正是他被德拉科在更衣室强奸的场景。

“看见了吗？自己被操的模样，你也觉得很骚吧？”德拉科在一旁站在，笑着看着哈利，“真可惜刚刚在厕所没来得及放好手机，要不然你就能知道自己被操失禁是什么模样的了，实不相瞒，我都惊讶了。”

画面中的自己被德拉科操得高潮时竟然翻了白眼，嘴角甚至流着口水。太难看了，哈利想，他竟然认可了德拉科的话，这个样子真的很骚。

“删掉它！快删掉它！”哈利尖叫着，想要冲上去亲自动手，结果被德拉科轻轻松松压回了床上。

“你知道你刚才尿到自己衣服上了吗？把散发着尿臊味的你带回来可真是丢脸啊。”德拉科刻意用嫌弃的语气刺激哈利。

“你到底想怎么样？”哈利觉得自己真是受尽了耻辱，只想将这一切快快结束，快快从脑海里删除，“你不是想和我在一起吗？好，我答应你，只要你删掉那段录像。”

德拉科突然大笑起来，好像听到了什么最好笑的笑话一样，甚至捧起腹来，好一会才说：“我为什么要和你这个连尿都控制不住的婊子在一起？如果我知道你是这么下贱，我就不会这样迷恋你了。你现在只适合做我的性奴。”

哈利眼里冒出了水雾，他强忍着不眨眼好让它们不流下来，一字一句道：“那你要怎么样才能删掉它？”

“做我的性奴。”  
“做梦吧你！”

哈利愤怒地推开了德拉科，冲到电脑前把录像给删除了，就在他以为结束了的时候，德拉科缓缓开口：“你不会觉得我没有备份吧？”

哈利觉得自己一下子降到了谷底，整个人僵在原地像是被定住了一般。

“别这么绝望嘛。”德拉科终于站起了身，走到哈利面前，“说到底还是你的错，波特，如果你没有背叛我去和那个婊子做爱，事情也不会发展成这样。”

“我没有和她做爱……我骗了你……”哈利开口，声音里有着不易察觉的颤抖，“我也不知道我为什么要骗你，但是我真的没有和她做爱。”

德拉科眼睛忽然一亮，他抓着哈利的肩膀，十分用力地紧紧捏着，道：“真的吗？你不准骗我，你知道背叛我的下场的。”

“我没有骗你。”哈利笑着，看起来十分勉强，但是德拉科可不在意这个，“我是你的人。”

这句话像是触碰了德拉科的开关，他颤抖着抱住了哈利，语气里尽是掩藏不住的喜悦：“太好了，太好了，哈利是我的人了！”

“那，现在你可以把视频给删了吧？”哈利僵硬地回抱着德拉科，试探性地问道。

谁知德拉科忽然将他推到床上，像金鱼一样的眼睛瞪得大大的，叫道：“你在骗我！你还是和那个婊子上床了，你在利用我！”

“我没有！”哈利急忙起身辩解，“不说视频了好吗？你想怎么处理就怎么处理。”

“你真的没有和她上床？”德拉科怀疑地盯着哈利，而哈利凑上去给了德拉科一个吻，说：“真的没有。”

“那好吧。”德拉科很满意哈利主动的吻，“我会删了视频，毕竟我也不想别的什么人看见我的人在床上的样子。”哈利强忍着激动，已经在打算着怎么逃出这里，却听德拉科补充道，“但是有一个条件。”

“什么？”哈利有种不太好的预感。

“主动跟我做一次。”德拉科见哈利脸色似乎不太好，又说，“你不是说你是我的人吗？那和我做爱你应该很高兴才对，还是说你在骗我？”

“我没有骗你！”哈利生怕德拉科一个生气就把视频给公开发布，所以强颜欢笑道，“我当然愿意和你做爱。”

“太好了。”德拉科一副放松下来的样子，接着就用手大力将哈利按了下身，揪着他的头发凑到自己裆部，“那你从这里开始，慢慢证明你自己吧。”

哈利硬着头皮帮德拉科脱下了裤子，瞬间一股浓浓的味道扑鼻而来，让哈利觉得想吐。

“怎么了？还不继续？不知道主动是什么意思吗？”德拉科催促着，将自己的阴茎凑到哈利嘴上。

半硬的性器在哈利看来已经够大了，他实在不认为自己能吞下这根东西，但是迫于压力，他只能张开嘴，先将湿润的龟头含住。

结果德拉科像是忍耐不住了一样，按着哈利的脑袋强行要把整根肉棒塞进他嘴里。根部的耻毛蹭过哈利的鼻尖，他觉得德拉科的鸡巴已经捅到他喉咙里去了，强压着反胃的感觉，哈利生涩地吮吸起来。

幸好德拉科没有继续按着他的脑袋，哈利得以吐出来喘口气，又怕德拉科不满意，连忙解释道：“太大了……”

“没关系，慢慢来，你不是最喜欢吃鸡巴了吗？”德拉科虽然是笑着说的，但是语气却是带着冷冰冰的命令感觉，“快点继续。”

哈利重新吃下眼前的肉棒，用手套弄他吞不下的部分，脑袋前后动着，嘴里也不停地吮吸，发出滋滋的水声。他能清晰地看见眼前那物上面狰狞的脉络，想象着就是这个粗壮的东西操得他失去理智，后面的洞忍不住开始搔痒，慢慢分泌起了淫液。

“鸡巴有这么好吃吗？吃得这么响。”虽然哈利的技巧很生涩，但是德拉科觉得很满意。此时的阴茎已经完全勃起，哈利觉得它在自己嘴里又胀大了几分，快要含不住了。

德拉科丝毫没有体谅他的意思，按着哈利的脑袋又是一个挺腰来了次深喉，道：“回答我的问题。”

“……好吃。”哈利被顶得掉了眼泪，可怜兮兮地含着肉棒含糊地回应。随后继续卖力地吞吐着，自己也因此而勃起了。

梦里和意淫里幻想过无数次的场景，在德拉科的眼下真实发生了：哈利·波特在讨好地吃着他的鸡巴！

这个认知让德拉科无比兴奋，他觉得自己要射了，于是开始动腰操着哈利的嘴。突然的动作让哈利难受起来，龟头在他嘴里胡乱地插着，时不时一个深喉让他想要呕吐，嘴被巨物挤得酸麻。就在哈利觉得自己要受不了时，德拉科终于射了，可是他也被呛到了。

“全部喝下去。”德拉科蹲下，扯着哈利的头发让他脑袋朝上，逼着哈利把他的精液全部吞下，随后满意地吻了吻他的嘴角，命令他上床。

“你他妈吃个鸡巴就流这么多水？”哈利爬上床后，德拉科发现哈利原来的位置湿了一片，有精液混在里面，“还射精了？”

哈利没有说话，因为确实如此，他的嘴巴虽然被操得难受，但是他却克制不住觉得兴奋，在德拉科逼他深喉的时候就高潮了。

德拉科突然大笑，跟着爬上了床，说：“你知道你很有做性奴的潜质吗？吃个鸡巴都能高潮，啧啧啧。”性奴这个词让哈利抖了抖，刚射完没多久的肉棒又翘了起来，后面的水更是弄湿了床单。

“看来你很想做我的性奴啊。”德拉科看着哈利的反应，自己也硬了起来，“躺好，自己把屁股掰开。”

哈利听话地对着德拉科的方向躺好，双腿大开，双手掰开臀瓣，露出流着口水的骚穴。

“操！真他妈骚到我了。”这幅场面让德拉科硬得发疼，只想将鸡巴插进去将哈利操死在这，但他忍住了。德拉科扶着自己的阴茎没有急着进去，而是在臀缝里不停摩蹭，还用龟头在入口挑逗，始终没有进去。

哈利急了，他下面真的饥渴坏了，里面痒得他难受到不行，却迟迟不见德拉科进来。见他一直盯着自己，心下顿时明白了什么，红着脸，小小声开口：“进来…”

“你说什么呢？大声点。”德拉科装作听不见的样子，用龟头撩拨的时候插进去了一点，却立马拔了出来。

这下哈利更加难受了，于是也顾不上什么羞耻心，把自己屁股掰得更开，大声叫道：“求求你给我鸡巴吧，用你的大鸡巴操死我，快点插我……呜呜……”

于是德拉科再也不忍，一口气整根插进去，还没有开始动，就觉得穴肉不停在收缩，哈利居然又高潮了。德拉科又一次惊讶了，看着自知羞耻捂着脸的哈利，嘴上依旧不放过他：“高潮了？我没搞错吧？婊子，你刚才是不是高潮了？”

“是……我高潮了……我是欠操的婊子……求求你快操我……痒……”哈利流着泪继续说着，自己还往德拉科的鸡巴上蹭。

德拉科忽然掐住哈利的脖子，没有任何预警就开始大力操干，哈利边叫边用双腿缠上德拉科的腰，好让鸡巴顶得更深一些。他双手握上德拉科掐着自己的手，他被掐得缺氧了，心里突然害怕德拉科真的要将他操死。

“真他妈是个欠操的母狗。”德拉科手上的力度加大了，但是又立马放开，改为掐上哈利的乳头，“今天就要用我的大鸡巴操烂你的骚屁眼。”

哈利的乳尖早就在没人触碰的情况下硬了，这时又被德拉科用力玩弄着，又疼又爽，手情不自禁伸向自己的鸡巴撸动起来。被快感冲昏头脑的他喊道：“我是欠操的母狗，操死我……呜呜……好舒服，大鸡巴操得我好舒服……”

“不行，我要插射你。”德拉科将哈利的手拿开不准他自慰，“抱着自己的腿，不能松开。”

哈利抱着自己的大腿，被冷落的阴茎贴到了肚皮上，只能将自己所有感觉放到后穴，看着德拉科的鸡巴在自己身体里进进出出。

这淫荡的模样让德拉科加重了操干的力度，凭着记忆往哈利的爽点摩擦，顿时就让他的呻吟更加大声了。德拉科按着哈利的大腿根，大开大合地抽插，加快速度后两个人一齐达到顶峰，德拉科却立马抽了出来凑到哈利嘴边，命令道：“张嘴。”

被操得失神的哈利乖乖地张大了嘴巴，然后精液就释放了出来，射得他满脸都是。哈利吞下射进嘴里的之后，又伸出舌头舔干净嘴角周围，然后用手抹掉脸颊上的白浊，放进嘴里模仿口交的形式，吞吐着沾满精液的手指。

“吃鸡巴吃上瘾了？”德拉科挑眉看着哈利吃着他的液体，没等他回答就将他翻了个身，岔开他的双腿，直接捅了进去开始第二轮。

“呜呜……慢点……”接二连三的高潮让哈利感到疲惫，他上半身无力支撑，直接趴在了床上，只有屁股高高翘起被鸡巴狠狠插着。

“装什么装，你的屁眼可是吃得正开心。”德拉科粗鲁地蹂躏着哈利柔软的臀肉，边插边拍打，“不是喜欢被打屁股吗？舒服吗婊子？”

“舒服……唔……请尽情玩弄我的屁股吧……好爽……”哈利自己又把屁股翘得更高，德拉科更是不留情地在上面留下自己的手指印，每一次拍下去，柔软的臀肉都会发颤，同时屁眼也收得更紧。

“骚死了，这么想被我操死吗？”德拉科忽然将阴茎抽了出来，巨大的空虚感让哈利叫了出来：“啊！不要拔出来，插回去，求求你，我的骚穴要鸡巴插。操死我吧，我想被你狠狠操死……”

“别急，等会就给你鸡巴。”德拉科忽然站了起来，将反转过身，把哈利屁股抬得高高的，让哈利只有脑袋是躺在床上，双腿大开在两侧。这时候德拉科转过身，扶着哈利的屁股就这么插了进去。

“啊啊……好爽啊……用力操死我！”哈利的屁股被德拉科按着插得更深，他通过这个姿势能看见德拉科的睾丸在拍打着自己被操红的穴口，连带着附近的臀肉都是红的。

“我要射在你的里面，听见没？婊子。”德拉科愈发用力地撞击着，这个姿势让哈利脖子都酸了，但是却爽得忽视了这点。他呻吟着：“嗯嗯……我的骚穴想喝精液……鸡巴快给我精液……啊……”

德拉科低喘着，将哈利的屁股贴着自己的身子，整根鸡巴插在里面射了。等他回过身看向哈利时，哈利还在因为高潮发抖，刚才的姿势让他全数射在了自己的脸上，此时正贪婪地自己吃着自己的精液。

“这么喜欢精液？”德拉科捏了一把哈利的乳头，后者笑着点点头：“鸡巴射出来的都喜欢。”

“妈的，骚婊子，那我射尿给你你喜欢吗？”德拉科拍了一下哈利的脸，恶狠狠地问道。

“鸡巴射出来的都喜欢。”结果哈利重复了一遍，甚至扭着腰往德拉科的鸡巴上蹭。

“这就给你喝尿。”德拉科掰开哈利的腿，再一次插了进去，不一会哈利就觉得后穴灌满了温热的液体，还在源源不断跟着精液一起流出。

“啊……好爽……鸡巴射尿给我了……我要爽死了！”哈利叫着，抬头看着德拉科在自己体内撒尿，淡黄的尿液夹杂着白浊从穴口往外流。哈利果真爽得痉挛起来，手快速撸着自己的鸡巴，没一会又高潮了。

哈利的下身一片混乱，精液尿液以及前内腺液混在一起，就连耻毛上也沾上了些许。德拉科抽出阴茎，凑到哈利嘴边，还没说话，哈利便抬头吞下了鸡巴。

看着哈利卖力吞吐的样子，德拉科毫不怀疑如果刚才尿在他嘴里，他也会张嘴凑上来。

德拉科本意也不是让哈利给自己口射，于是他不一会就叫停，把哈利抱起来下了床。德拉科在一面镜子停了下来，正面对着镜子坐了下来。

哈利翘着屁股，扶着德拉科的阴茎对准自己的后穴一口气坐了下去，满足地呻吟着。德拉科双腿打开，连带哈利的腿也被分开，两个人交合处在镜子里看得一清二楚。

“看见了吗？是谁在操你？”德拉科挺动腰把哈利操得上下摇晃。

“……唔唔……是德拉科·马尔福在操我！是德拉科的鸡巴在操着我……”哈利看着镜子里的自己，双腿大开被插得浑身是汗，而德拉科的肉棒快速地进出着自己的体内，“我是德拉科·马尔福的人……！”

“还有呢？”德拉科似乎还不满意，双手摸上哈利的胸部开始揉捏，用两指玩弄着他的乳头。

“…还有…还有…啊啊…我是德拉科·马尔福的性奴……”哈利觉得自己已经被操得神智不清了，浑身热得像是烧起来了一样，嘴里只往外喊着羞耻的句子，这似乎能让快感翻倍，“没有德拉科的鸡巴我就活不下去……我是德拉科的性奴……”

这些淫荡的话语也让德拉科欲望爆棚，他发狠似地操着哈利，让他越叫越大声，似乎真的想要把他操死在这。随着精液喷射到镜子上，德拉科也被痉挛的后穴吸得高潮了。

哈利迷迷糊糊被德拉科吻着，后穴被操得红肿合不拢，不停往外流着精液。他因为不断的高潮而无法正常思考，只知道在德拉科蹭过来时张开双腿欢迎他……

04.  
哈利也不知道事情是怎么发展成这样的。

如今他被德拉科用手铐困在屋里，每天只需要和德拉科做爱，其他全部不用他担心。

他现在两只手分别铐在床头两侧，大腿与小腿绑在一起，姿势呈M形，后穴插着粗大的按摩棒，正嗡嗡地运作，已经不知道高潮了多少次……

空气浑浊不堪，全是尿臊味与精液味。

“不要了…不要了…我快被操坏了…呜呜…又要高潮了…德拉科…我要被操死了…”哈利一个人对着空气自言自语，因为根本没有人理他，他只能被迫地一次次迎接高潮。

而德拉科在学校的厕所隔间，偷偷用手机监控着这一场面，边撸动自己的阴茎边喃喃自语：“哈利别急，我很快回家就给你……”

END.


End file.
